


Breaking Away

by Joanne_c



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Lancelot and Arthur only have so much time together, however much they wish it was more. Lancelot must make sure he enjoys that time and not wish for more.
Relationships: Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Breaking Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



Lancelot and Arthur had ridden out from Camelot. They found adventure and opponents who wanted to stop them moving forward. It was, as Arthur termed it, a journey of inspection. He had wanted to go further than they generally did on such adventures, and Lancelot had been the only knight willing to accompany him so far, though Bedivere had looked willing as well. Arthur had tasked Bedivere to care for Camelot and Guinevere, and he had almost laughed at the look of relief on his knight’s face. Not that Bedivere was not brave, more that he was brave in other ways, which Arthur understood. He had to admit to a preference for riding out on Llamrai alongside Lancelot on Gringolet as well.

It was drawing close to night and they looked for shelter, seeing a light ahead of them. It was a small castle, kept by a widowed lady, who graciously hosted them, stabling the horses comfortably and offering them a well-stocked table.

“I am afraid, your Majesty, Sir Lancelot, I only have one room fit for you both, but it is very large,” she said quietly, eyes cast down.

“Good lady, we have slept in far worse than a large room,” Arthur replied. He nodded to another goblet of wine at her invitation, knowing it would still embarrass her not to be able to offer them separate rooms.

She disappeared to supervise the room being made ready and Arthur and Lancelot laughed quietly. “If she only knew,” Arthur said after a moment, “that she was offering all we could want for a night.”

“Or longer,” Lancelot replied, quietly.

“If it were possible,” Arthur said, almost as quietly. It was like this was a ritual, words similar were said every evening, whether about closeness of rooms or the few times they were put together in one.  
“I’m glad we have this time,” Lancelot said, “and there are times I wish it would be longer.”

“You know I feel the same way,” Arthur replied. “But we must take the time we have and not wish for more.”

“Shall we retire when our room is ready?” Lancelot asked, knowing well that there was nothing more to be said.

“Of course,” Arthur answered, and they stared into the fire as they waited.

There was a fire in the room as well, and Lancelot removed Arthur’s armor first, making his king comfortable. He never hesitated, stacking the armor in Arthur’s preferred way, then removing his own. When he turned, night shirt in hand, Arthur was already in his, and Lancelot slid his over his body, but Arthur stayed it.

“So soon?” Lancelot asked, but Arthur’s fingers weren’t caressing but inspecting a bruise. “It’s nothing, Arthur,” his tone dropping to intimacy, finally.

“No, but it’s where the last one hit you, I just wanted to be sure,” Arthur said. His fingers caressed the darkened skin then, and he let Lancelot’s night shirt fall.

“Please…” Lancelot whispered and Arthur moved closer, kissing him softly at first. Their kisses never remained soft and it was all too soon before Lancelot’s lips parted and Arthur’s tongue moved between them.

Arthur was the first to break the kiss to taste more of his companion. He trailed wet kisses over Lancelot's neck, biting down lightly, tasting the  
warm flesh.

Lancelot felt flashes of arousal spike through him at Arthur's touches, shivering as he was kissed on the neck. It wasn’t like Arthur didn’t know all of his sensitive places.

Arthur let one hand drift between Lancelot's legs, squeezing very gently, just above so gently it would be teasing at the bulge he found there, teasing Lancelot through the fabric of his night shirt.

Lancelot thrust into the searching touch, feeling fluid leak copiously from him to dampen the cloth and Arthur's hand. He lay back, allowing Arthur to lead the way, at least for now.

Arthur hesitated after a few moments, deciding how to continue. After a moment he slowly removed Lancelot’s night shirt, touching the flushed skin that was revealed.

He continued to explore Lancelot's skin, pushing the night shirt further up Lancelot’s body, but not removing it.

Lancelot thought about sitting up to take off the night shirt, but he wondered if that might perhaps disturb Arthur’s plans, and he liked the feeling of the shirt against his heated skin almost as much as he liked the feeling of Arthur's fingers.

"This feels wonderful as always," Lancelot managed to say between shocks of pleasure.

“I know you well, my… Lancelot,” Arthur hesitated to say more than his lover’s name.

“Do you like what you see?” Lancelot let the moment pass, moving provocatively.

"The way you move, the little moans of pleasure, your pulse, the way you breathe. It's amazing. I've never been with anyone who was as responsive as you are," and Arthur proceeded to demonstrate,  
kissing Lancelot's neck once more, while a hand found its way under the soft fabric on Lancelot’s chest to gently pinch and caress a nipple, all to the accompaniment of wordless pleas for more from Lancelot.

Arthur removed the night shirt from Lancelot at and he gently touched the nipple he'd been caressing with his fingers.

Then Arthur took that same nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking.

Lancelot screamed as he did this, and he scrabbled to get the night shirt away from his almost ready to burst erection. He knew that it wouldn't be long. He wondered what would finally send him over the edge, what Arthur  
would do. He didn't have enough thought left to analyse it, so he let himself be lost again in the pleasure.

Arthur continued to lave the nipple with his tongue, wetting it and breathing over it. Then he used his teeth on it very gently, nipping lightly.

That was what brought Lancelot over the edge, and the tension in him finally snapped, his cock pulsing as he came all over himself and Arthur. Lancelot collapsed onto the pillows behind him, breathing heavily.

"Wonderful as always," Lancelot was finally able to get out.

"How did you do that? I didn't know that was possible," Arthur said, awed.

"Neither did I," Lancelot murmured, leaning up to capture Arthur's lips again. They had done so much, but nothing quite so unusual as this.

"Lancelot..." Arthur seemed to want to talk, so Lancelot lay back and pulled him  
into his arms.

“Yes, my lord?” Lancelot asked, brushing a kiss over Arthur's soft, wavy hair.

"I like that," Arthur murmured.

“It is your title,” Lancelot teased. “One of them.” 

“That it is,” Arthur agreed. He paused. It had been so nice to forget the world for a while but it wasn’t possible. “Should I feel guilty about Guinevere?”

This was, Lancelot realized, their first time like this – with such leisure – after Arthur’s marriage. It was no wonder his lord had let his mind wander there. But Lancelot knew how he felt, and he hoped Arthur would feel the same.

"Arthur, life has no promises. You have to take happiness when you can, when it's there for you. It's nothing to feel guilty about. You will continue as King, as Guinevere’s husband, and you and I? We will have moments like this. That is all we can have, even if we might wish for more. Right now, right here, we have each other, and I couldn't be happier about that," and Lancelot kissed Arthur very gently.

Arthur sighed and allowed Lancelot to touch him. Maybe this would counter the mixed feelings he was having.

Lancelot kissed Arthur everywhere, avoiding only those areas that were bruised from combat. He put those thoughts out of his mind, concentrating on the little cries and moans that Arthur was making, realising how much they did tell him about his lord’s pleasure, lingering on certain spots and avoiding those that didn't cause much reaction. He knew them, but having time to rediscover, there were new places to tease, or at least those he hadn’t teased in a long time.

Kissing down to Arthur’s hard cock, Lancelot took Arthur into his mouth, licking at the fluid that he was producing. He found the sensitive spot under the head, and all too soon, Arthur was coming copiously down his throat. He almost choked, but he was able to swallow it all.

Arthur smiled as Lancelot kissed his way back up his body, their lips meeting again.

"Thank you," Arthur whispered, his eyelids fluttering.

“I should thank you for the opportunity to serve,” Lancelot’s eyes twinkled in the firelight.

Arthur laughed softly, then relaxed into Lancelot’s arms and was asleep almost immediately.

Lancelot lay awake for a few moments, listening to Arthur breathe. 

He knew there was only so much time like this that he could have with his king, with Arthur, but he would take what he could have and try not to regret that which he couldn’t.

It would have to be enough for him.


End file.
